Multigunner IFV
The Allied Multigunner IFV is the replacement of the IFV. It is equipped with a missile launcher that attacks airborne and ground threats. However, when an Allied commander places a single infantry unit inside of it, it fires their weapon instead. The list of known effects are thus listed at Infantry effects. Note that with Natasha's ability to snipe the drivers out of vehicles and have infantry units take control, or the Allied Spy's ability to bribe units, it is possible that there are different effects and attacks when Soviet or Imperial infantry are garrisoned inside an IFV. The Multigunner IFV is the principal troop-carrying vehicle of the Allied ground forces and at the same time, the main anti-aircraft defense for ground forces. It's design resembles an up-armoured dune buggy with rocket launchers on top. The main weapon of the IFV is the Multipurpose Missile Launcher. This fires rockets against aircraft and ground targets, but deals only light damage against tanks. Thus, the IFV should not be used directly as an anti-tank weapon (unless carrying a Javelin soldier). The IFV has very light armour but very high speed. The Multigunner IFV can only carry 1 person at a time and loses it's anti-aircraft capability when it does so, due to fact that the turret automatically adapts to the weapon of the infantry it's carrying. It was designed and produced by Towne-Travers Technologies from Australia. It should be noted that the rocket launcher features a high rate of fire, which might make up somewhat for the light damage of the rockets. In the video, a Multigunner IFV shot down a passing Imperial Sky-Wing with ease. More info can be gathered here: http://www.ea.com/redalert/factions-allies.jsp?id=MultigunnerIFV History Few vehicles in the Allied forces have been of such vital service for so long as the Multigunner infantry fighting vehicle, known for its speed and reliability in most any combat scenario. While most details about the IFV and the Australian firm responsible for its unique weapons system are widely known, this report of life in the field with such a vehicle by distinguished wartime journalist Selby K. Stewart sheds new light into one of the cornerstones of the Allies' steadfast defense network. Excerpted from ALLIES ON THE FRONT by Selby K. Stewart: Day 12 -- Budapest Border "We're easy, man, we adapt," says Specialist Boone as he reconfigures the multiturret on his vehicle in one stroke, prepping for a peacekeeper from the 125th. Intel reports a large contingent of unmounted Soviet infantry ahead, so Boone has stowed the standard-issue missile launcher in favor of a more-appropriate weapon for the upcoming fight. The peacekeeper is quiet, examining what appears to be an oversized shotgun mounted on the roof of the armored car. Boone is chatty, however, maintaining a steady stream of banter about the war, his family back home, and the different units he's worked with since deploying. "We had one of them Javelins by last week. Good man, professional, real team player. I just slap that missile launcher of his into the IFV targeting system like so," -- and here Boone demonstrates a procedure that is so quick and complex, that words alone cannot adequately describe it -- "...and it's like peanut butter and chocolate, aye? And last month I was attached to an engineering company, helping fix up the 43rd Armored after Toledo. I don't know how we fixed some of that stuff. Big brains on those engineers. Great bunch of gents." Specialist Boone's experience is remarkable but not unique. Even though Multigunner IFVs are organized into their own units, in practice they are constantly assigned to support other combat teams. The IFV is uniquely suited to this role: Its primary firing system lets the IFV make use of its passengers' special-weapons training and equipment in an augmented or modified way, while safely preventing untrained users from accessing any unauthorized configurations. In effect, different classes of co-pilots each give the IFV different capabilities, allowing battlefield commanders to quickly customize their forces to react to any threats they encounter. Even with no co-pilot aboard, IFVs often provide excellent anti-air support for heavy armor via their light missile launchers. On average, a Multigunner IFV can expect to spend 80 percent of its service life away from its home unit. This must put a strain on most soldiers. Boone's commander, Captain McGregor explains: "Unit cohesion is key. It's the sense of family that keeps soldiers in the fight even when things start to get rough. Getting bounced around to different units, always working with new people, most people would have difficulty with that. But that's what IFV crews have to do constantly. It takes a special kind of person to stay combat-effective in that environment." But Boone resists the idea that he's special: "I'm surrounded by the best soldiers in the world. I can't imagine giving anything but my all." When asked if he's ever had to transport anyone he didn't like, he wrinkles his nose and laughs. "Let's just say some of the K-9 crews aren't as well-trained as they should be." By the time Boone finishes a final systems check, the peacekeeper has joined him in conversation. IFV drivers are known for having an intuitive knack for quickly building rapport with other soldiers. Doubtlessly, this is key to the survivability of IFV crews and their co-pilots, above and beyond the versatility and effectiveness of the Multigunner IFV is as a fighting unit. Sometimes when you click on the IFV, she says "Hoşgeldin" in Turkish which means "Welcome". General Usage Its main usage is against aircraft which missiles were tougher than the Striker VX Rockets. In the Allied Campaign the Multigunner had to be allowed to defend against Krukovs final Kirov assault on the Brighton beach. It is used to repair infected tanks from terror drones in case the Armor Facility is out of reach. If the vehicle gets destroyed any infantry inside will die as well. Also if the Magnetic Beam sucks up the Multigunner any infantry inside will die as well. Infantry effects Here are a list of weapons that the IFV acquires if you install a specific Infantry unit, a Peacekeeper for example, in the IFV. Note: to get Imperial or Soviet infantry in the vehicle, first Bribe the infantry, then put them in the IFV. Burst Drones, Terror Drones and Rocket Angels are unable to garrison them, and if the Multigunner gets destroyed, the infantry inside it dies as well. Allied Infantry * Attack dog - Amplified Speakers on top of the IFV make the dog's bark stun infantry in a large radius. This does no damage. * Peacekeeper - A Shotgun IFV. If it gets close to enemy infantry, this combination will quite effectively deal with them. It also does respectable damage against ore collectors. * Javelin soldier - Equips the IFV with Armor Piercing Rockets and a better range finder that helps combat enemy vehicles. However, this makes it less effective against enemy infantry and aircraft. * Engineer - Repair's vehicles in the field and removes Terror Drones. * 'Spy - Equips an AP Sniper Rifle. Unlike Natasha's sniper rifle, it uses hollow point rounds that cannot pierce through multiple soldiers at once. * Cryo Legionaire - Cryo-Cannon IFV that can fire at both land and air units, freezing them into absolute zero when hit. * Tanya - Tanya means high calibre semi-automatic Anti-Infantry Guns making it pure anti infantry. Imperial Infantry * Imperial Warrior - Note to all enemy Infantry: approach a Beam Gun equipped MIFV at your own risk. * Tankbuster - An Anti-Armor Laser mounted on the MIFV can be a nightmare for enemy Armor. * Engineer - Repair's vehicles in the field and removes Terror Drones. * 'Shinobi - Albeit mad-sounding, a Shuriken Thrower on the MIFV is no laughing matter for enemy Infantry. * Archer Maiden - A Powered Greatbow IFV that can pluck off aircraft and ground infantry of the map. * Yuriko - If Yuriko Omega gains access to a MIFV, she commandeers a Gravity Lifter that amplifies her psionic abilities and send heavier hostiles flying - literally. Soviet Infantry * War Bear - Amplified Speakers on top of the IFV make the bear's roar stun infantry in a large radius. This does no damage. * Conscript - Insignificant compared to Tanya's, a Low-caliber Gattling Gun can still turn enemy Infantry into Swiss cheese. * Flak Trooper - It may turn the MIFV into an AA vehicle only, but any and all enemy Aircraft best fly clear of its firing arc. * Tesla Trooper - For best results, a Tesla Gun on the MIFV can mean universal danger to all enemy units. * Engineer - Repair's vehicles in the field and removes Terror Drones. * 'Desolator - Do NOT allow an enemy Desolator to embark the MIFV - lest its Deathspray Cannon can leave nothing but dissolved, mangled remains out of Infantry and Vehicles alike. * Natasha - Unlike the Spy's, Natasha's '''Sniper Gun (APB) '''is able to blast through rows of enemy Infantry like dominoes. Notes from the field Battlefield reconnaissance has revealed at least these facts about the Multigunner IFV: • Anti-air power -- The Multigunner IFV comes equipped with a light missile system designed primarily for targeting and neutralizing enemy aircraft. Coupled with its high speed and ability to fire accurately even while moving, the Multigunner IFV is well suited to anti-air defense in its standard configuration. • Grounded -- The light missile system can be trained on surface targets. The high rate of fire somewhat makes up for the relatively light impact of the missiles, which were primarily intended to cut through lighter aircraft armor than that of heavier surface vehicles or small targets such as infantry. • Taxi! -- The IFV is able to carry one co-pilot at a time, and its special turret automatically adapts to any equipment the co-pilot is carrying, allowing the IFV to augment its passenger's capabilities. The downside is that the IFV is unable to use its own missile system while carrying a co-pilot. • High-Speed, Low-Drag -- The IFV trades armor for speed and is able to outrun most other ground vehicles. Therefore most commanders prefer to use IFV for hit-and-run attacks and rapid response. It is also effective at quickly moving infantry across the battlefield, which has led to many a daring sabotage mission by Allied engineers. See also * Multigunner Turret Category:Red Alert 3 Vehicles Category:RA2:Allied WWIII Arsenal